Ninjago Hanging Tree
by Estella Tweak
Summary: Kai catches Lloyd singing a certain song that seems to captivate, yet scare him. What's this all about? And what will happen to Kai? ((Warning! Character death!)) One-sided GreenFlameShipping! Alternative ending up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Random plot bunny... again. This is your Christmas present from me! Kinda sad really... but yeah!**

**Ninjago - Hanging Tree**

**Summary: Kai catches Lloyd singing a certain song that seems to captivate, yet scare him. What's this all about? And what will happen to Kai? ((Warning! Character death!))**

* * *

Kai walked quietly around the deck of the bounty. Urgh... it was so boring! Cole and Zane went to get some groceries, Jay and Nya went out on their date, and Sensai Wu went to get more tea. So Kai had nothing to do. He thought about playing some video games, or reading a book, or even baking! But none seemed to fill the boredom. He knew he should've gone with Cole and Zane to get some groceries! But, nooooo! He decided to stay at the bounty with Lloyd, and with nothing to do! Absolutely nothing! Do I need to spell it out to you?

N-O-T-H-I-N-G!

Bored, he made a bee line towards the training room - until he heard faint humming. Sneaking closer, he cracked the door open slightly and peered in. Lloyd was there, standing in a fighting position but slowly doing fighting moves like you would see in slow-mo. In all honesty, Kai was impressed. But what really captivated him was the song. It was... weird to say, at least. A mix of "la's" and humming.

although the door was now fully open and Kai was standing there, Lloyd had no idea. As his humming came to an end, words took over, and his song began.

_**"Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**Where they strung up a man**_

_**They say who murdered three.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it seem**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**at the hanging tree."**_

His body swung round slowly, eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar - letting the notes slide off his lips and into the warm air. His hands were as stiff as ice as they glided around him in a slow, but flowing motion. The song was slow and meaning full, like telling a story. A story that one would need to read countless times before they finally figured out it's true meaning.

_**"Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**Where dead man called out**_

_**For his love to flee.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it seem**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**at the hanging tree."**_

Lloyd sang softly, letting the notes hang at the end. Whilst he was still doing the actions, Kai treaded closer. For once could hear his blood pumping in his ears, and it scared him. He was used to so much noise, and now it seemed... empty... like Lloyd's singing voice. Cold, empty, and somewhat strange, yet captivating...

_**"Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**Where I told you to run,**_

_**So we'd both be free.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it seem**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**at the hanging tree."**_

At this, Lloyd seemed to feel his presence and turned to face him. Eyes shut and song nearing its end, the room temperature seemed to drop dramatically and Kai soon felt like it was too cold for comfort... Lloyd walked closer to the brunette and stood completely still in front of him. His eyes opened effortlessly and the once vibrant green eyes stared dull and lifelessly into Kai's soul. The final verse started and Kai's stomach dropped immediately.

_**"Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**Wear a necklace of rope,**_

_**Side by side with me.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it seem**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**at the hanging tree."**_

As the final verse came to a close, Kai found himself pinned to the floor by Lloyd. The blond's dead eyes staring into the brunette's alarmed eyes. Lloyd's smile seemed to make Kai sick. It looked like it was drawn or sketched. It just wasn't... human.

Lloyd's hands snaked their way to kai's neck and pressed hard, feeling the thumping of Kai's blood rushing around. Kai scratched at the hands, wanting them to loosen but only received the hands tightening. Lloyd chuckled darkly and whispered softly in Kai's left ear,

_"Love you, hate you Kai..."_

Echoing through his blurry mind - Kai felt and saw the inky blackness filling his sight, and with one final shudder, layed motionless. Kai's murderer chuckled softly and brushed his lips over the cold ones of Kai.

_"Are you, are you, coming to the tree...?"_ he sang softly and traced his finger over Kai's jaw line, from left to right.

_"Where they strung up a man they say murdered three..."_ A kiss was placed to his temple and to his cheek.

_"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem..."_ A kiss to his forehead and his neck.

_"If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree..."_ A final kiss was placed upon his freezing lips.

A smile met Lloyd's face as he stroked Kai's once warm cheek._ "Love you, hate you Kai..."_ He whispered.

_"But hate is stronger..."_

* * *

**A/N... what did I write? I just killed off Kai and made Lloyd a crazy murderer! I have another alternative ending... but I'm not sure if I should post it... wddya think? Should i post my alternative ending? Or should I have no alternative ending and leave this story as it is? You choose!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alternative Ending

**A/N one of ya'll requested this, so its up brothah!**

**Ninjago - Hanging Tree**

**Summary: Kai catches Lloyd singing a certain song that seems to captivate, yet scare him. What's this all about? And what will happen to Kai? ((Warning! Character death!))**

* * *

**Ninjago - Hanging tree ((alternative ending))**

**_"But hate is stronger..."_**

Kai woke up with a gasp. What a nightmare! It felt... so real. Gulping down air and wiping the sweat off his head. He looked beside him and saw Lloyd looking at him with worried green eyes. Lloyd was like his little brother, so it was cool. _"A-Are you okay Kai? I heard you wake up suddenly..."_ Lloyd admitted.

Kai shook his head softly and got out of bed. Walking towards the training room, he felt his stomach drop again and the room went cold. Freezing cold. He stood there for a moment until walking towards the kitchen. Lloyd followed at a suitable distance. Not to close, not to far.

Kai kept wondering around until he stopped at the railings of the bounty. He stared into the glowing desert and sighed. What did that nightmare mean?

Was Lloyd gonna betray them? Even kill them...? Why did it have to be Lloyd?!

_"Kai? Please answer me..."_ Lloyd begged and walked towards the brunette. Kai wanted to push him away, tell him to get lost and never touch him again. Tell him that he was gonna kill them all. But he couldn't. He couldn't see his little brother hurt...

Kai sighed and pulled Lloyd into a hug. _"Kai?"_ Lloyd asked softly. He buried his face into the blonde's hair and breathed in his scent.

_"Lloyd... I need you to promise that no matter what, you won't hurt me. Any of us... just promise me that. Please..."_ Kai sighed, hugging him more tightly.

_"I won't Kai. I promise..."_ Lloyd replied and pulled away from Kai._ "Let's go back. Its cold right now."_ Lloyd explained and dragged him back towards the shared bed room.

once back in the bedroom, Lloyd snuggled up to Kai's chest. _"I'd never hurt you Kai... You're my favourite brother..."_ He yawned and drifted off to the beat of Kai's heart.

Kai could only dream that it would all go well. All go well and Lloyd wouldn't hurt anyone, even himself... _"Love you, hate you Lloyd..."_ he whispered.

_"But love is stronger..."_

* * *

**A/N its done! The alternative ending is up! No more questions! Ah'm done! D-O-N-E! Fin! End of story! Like I said, one sided GreenFlameShipping. So peeps can stop complaitin'!**

**Estella Tweak out,**

**Peace!**


End file.
